Como seria beijálo
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Lily nunca, NUNCA teria pensado nisso se não fosse por Hestia e seus malditos joguinhos! Agora James a estava assombrando em sonhos!


Os sonhos começaram há uma semana. Lily nunca, NUNCA, teria pensado nisso se não fosse por Hestia e seus malditos joguinhos...

"Ok, Lene, sua vez... O que você e Sirius estavam fazendo aquele dia, atrás daquela estátua do quarto andar?" perguntou Hestia.

Ela, Lily e Alice riram. Embora não pudessem ver Marlene em sua cama por causa da escuridão, tinham certeza de que a baixinha havia corado.

"Estávamos conversando, eu disse!" exclamou ela, e talvez sua voz soasse um pouco mais aguda que de costume.

Lily riu gostosamente mais uma vez antes que Hestia continuasse com suas perguntinhas atrevidas:

"Lils, você agora!"

Lily revirou os olhos, sabendo o que estava por vir.

"Se você vier com o Potter mais uma vez..."

"Já pensou em como seria beijá-lo?" interrompeu Hestia.

E pronto, o estrago estava feito.

Obviamente, na hora, Lily respondeu automaticamente: "Nojo, eca, nem gosto de pensar no assunto. Nenhuma imagem mental me vêm à cabeça, de tão repulsivo e..." Blá, blá, blá. A mesma conversa de sempre quando James era mencionado.

Mas depois, quando as colegas já respiravam profundamente, cada uma em um estágio de sono diferente, Lily ainda encarava as cortinas da sua cama.

Ela não pôde evitar, era como se estivesse em uma corda bamba e alguém tivesse dito "Não olhe pra baixo" e agora ela tinha que olhar pra encontrar um enorme abismo sem fim do qual ela poderia despencar a qualquer momento.

Primeiro, a imagem que lhe veio foi um close de James: seu cabelo irritantemente bagunçado, os óculos, os olhos que (não que ela tivesse encarado) mudavam de cor com a luz, o sorriso babaca em forma de meia lua...

Então ela pensou na vez em que flagrara James e aquela lufa, Karen Leon, se beijando, no sexto ano quando ele tinha parado de convidar Lily pra sair a cada oportunidade, obviamente tentando seguir em frente. Lily se lembrou de ter dado detenções aos dois - pois já passava da hora de dormir - e de ter despejado bronca sobre bronca no ouvido de James por todo o caminho até a sala comunal.

Ela também se lembrava do sorriso presunçoso dele quando disse "Evans, se é tão insuportável assim me ver com outra, você podia só me dizer 'sim'". Foi a primeira e única vez naquele ano em que ele disse algo sugestivo à ela. Lily se lembrava de como havia corado e saído irritada por não pensar em uma resposta rápida qualquer.

Agora, em sua cama, Lily mudou a memória de modo que, lá estava ela no lugar de Karen, nos braços fortes de James. E os lábios dele estavam acariciando os _dela_ e as mãos fortes, subindo e descendo por suascostas, afagando seucabelo. Deus, ela podia até mesmo sentir o _cheiro _dele!

Lily estremeceu e balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento. Mas a imagem sempre voltava, de modo que, quando finalmente adormeceu, Lily acabou sonhando com isso.

No sonho, Lily estava de olhos fechados e era beijada como nunca antes. Ela sentia os lábios dele percorrendo toda a extensão de seu pescoço, e agarrava com força o cabelo dele, puxando-o pra mais perto. Então, seus lábios alcançavam seu ouvido e ele sussurrava "Você é minha, Evans". Então Lily abria os olhos e encontrava Potter olhando pra ela, com o mesmo sorriso de presunção de um ano antes.

E Lily acordava suando e ofegando.

O pior de tudo, era que ela definitivamente gostava da sensação dos lábios dele.

Durante uma semana, Lily vinha acordando antes mesmo de o sol nascer, por causa do Potter. Durante uma semana ela se flagrou encarando James escancaradamente durante as aulas e se perguntando se, se ele ainda a convidasse pra sair, ela aceitaria. O mais assustador era que ela começava a considerar a ideia de que sim, aceitaria.

Obviamente, era culpa dele ser tão irresistível. E culpa dela ser tão lenta pra notar.

* * *

><p>Lily nunca dormia nas aulas, nem mesmo na de Binns. Mas havia acordado às quatro da manhã por causa do maldito sonho e não conseguira dormir de novo, de modo que, naquela quarta-feira, a voz soporífera do fantasma finalmente fez efeito na monitora-chefe. E também, pensou ela antes de apagar, James estava sentado logo à sua frente e ela não suportaria ficar encarando-o por mais uma aula inteira, sem ter vontade de atacá-lo. Fechou os olhos.<p>

E lá estava ela novamente, sendo beijada como nunca antes.

Deus, era tão bom...

Dessa vez, James parava subitamente de beijar e se afastava. Lily gemia em protesto e abria os olhos confusa. Ele sorria, travesso, e aproximava os lábios dos dela "Diga meu nome".

E ela disse, sem pensar duas vezes.

Então James recomeçava a beijá-la, dessa vez, muito ferozmente e ela rapidamente perdia o fôlego...

Sussurrou seu nome uma última vez antes de acordar com um susto.

"Desculpe, James" disse Lupin, que havia esbarrado na carteira do Potter, antes de atravessar a sala e sair junto com os outros alunos.

Mas James não lhe deu atenção. Nem ao professor atravessando o quadro, nem aos alunos esvaziando a sala aos poucos.

Ele estava sorrindo, olhando para Lily, uma sobrancelha erguida, os braços apoiando-se na carteira dela. De modo que, a primeira coisa que ela viu ao acordar foi o mesmo sorriso que a tinha assombrado por toda a semana.

Soltou um gritinho assustado antes de notar que estava acordada pra valer. James riu.

"Tendo bons sonhos, Evans?".

Lily corou furiosamente, antes de perceber que ele não tinha como saber o que ela tinha sonhado.

"Ótimos" respondeu, tentando soar indiferente. "Não que seja da sua conta", pegou sua bolsa e se virou para a porta. A sala já estava vazia à essa altura.

"Na verdade," disse James e então, ele chegou bem perto a ponto de sussurrar no ouvido dela "é da minha conta, sim." E Lily reprimiu um arrepio - ele estava tão perto! "Você não sabe que fala dormindo, ou sabe?"


End file.
